tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Boots on Daddy's Desk
Log Title: Boots on Daddy's Desk Characters: Aimless, Hi-Test, Olin Zarak Location: Hive Base, Nebulos Date: January 17, 2018 TP: Nebulos TP Summary: After running into an odd green alien at The Rollout Bar, Crosscut and Spike became aware of a race on the cusp of technological advancement: Nebulos. Wanting to get ahead of the Decepticons before they have a chance to target the new species, Crosscut and Spike prepare to investigate the unknown planet - ideally with some Autobot and/or G.I. Joe guard to protect them. Category:2018 Category:Logs Category:Nebulos TP ''As logged by ''Olin Zarak - Wednesday, January 17, 2018, 1:55 PM Hive Base ;Olin :Captain Olin Zarak is a dashing figure with deep green skin contrasting sharply with his long white hair. His armored jacket is a rich tapestry of layered brown leather over shiny purple-embossed steel. A cutlass hangs at his side on one hip; a heavy blaster is holstered on the other. Forest green breeches are bloused over flared brown leather boots. A flamboyant sea-green waistcoat completes his attire. Olin is often seen with a cocky grin and a confident, devil-z-may-care attitude. Friendly or not, however, his hands never drift too far away from his weaponry. Olin is lounging around the base. He sits at his father's desk, muddy boots up on top of his dad's important papers. He scans around the room, smirking at the other members of the Hive. Someday, all of this will be his. In the meantime, he's spending his youth noodling around as a pirate. With his dad's influence keeping him from getting into real trouble, Olin has the freedom to act the rogue without consequence. Hi-Test is milling about the Hive, checking over its technical systems. He compares the data monitors to some further data on his left wrist-pad, then compares that data to the data on his right wrist-pad. His brow furrows and he mumbles something about getting some arbitrary tenths of a percentage less resistance with the right materials. Belvert 'Aimless' Delniccio is looking over some paperwork of his own, some of it falling on the floor as he reads the stuff in front of it. He doesn't seem to care if the fallen papers are important or not. In the other hand is a messy sandwich, which is getting smears all over the papers. He also doesn't seem to care about that. Olin looks up at Aimless as he drops papers, and sandwich droppings, on the floor in a messy trail of detritus. His smirk grows until the corner of his mouth almost seems to reach his ear. If he cared, he might scold the engineer about the mess he's making, but obviously Olin has zero fox to give as well. Instead he says grandly, "Belvert! How's the construction business? Any buildings fall down today?" Olin throws back his head and laughs deeply at his own snark. Belvert smirks a bit and shrugs. "Don't know, don't care. Still got paid. How 'bout you, Olin, shoot any grannies for their retirement pay today?" He finishes his sandwich and his reading, and dusts himself off with both hands. In the process, he accidentally shuffles the documents into a new formation. "Hope these are numbered properly." Hi-Test resists the urge to chime in about the antics of these paragons of Nebulan society. He's too busy to point out everything wrong with them. The list would take weeks. Olin chuckles and doesn't seem too offended. "Nah. I'm after bigger targets now." He looks over at Hi-Test. "How about you, Hi-Test? You tired of Hi-Q getting the credit for all your hard work yet? I think he should die soon in an 'industrial accident' and the place get renamed the 'Hi-TEST Research Center.'" Olin pulls his muddy boots off his father's desk and sits up. Belvert would offer some ideas, but he's honestly not paying too much attention. He can feel the irritation from Hi-Test, and is rather uneasy around him. His hand floats close to his ion particle blaster, though not too obviously. Olin looks over as Aimless's hand drifts toward his ion particle blaster. In spite of his laid-back appearance, there is little that escapes Olin's notice. "Hey, Belvert," he calls over with a smile. "In all seriousness, I'm thinking of building a new dock for my airship. Do you think you could give me some advice on the best way to do it?" Olin cocks his head slightly and gives Aimless a smile. Belvert almost looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... suppose I could... try?" Then, his true nature reveals itself once more. "I assume there'd be something in it for me?" If the price is right, he might be willing to actually -care- for a change. Hi-Test taps a command into his left wrist-pad and the monitoring window in the wall slides shut, concealing the inner workings of the facility once again. He turns to regard the pirate, "The only reason Hi-Q gets credit for /my/ work is because he rushes the results into production before I've perfected them. I'm sure it's going to blow up in his face, and his credibility will crumble like one of Belvert's buildings. Olin chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Besides the goodwill of the son of the most powerful man on Nebulos? I mean, sure. I could bring you back some booty from my next haul. What did you have in mind?" He looks over as Hi-Test answers his question with an additional burn on Aimless for good measure. Olin throws his head back and laughs again at the taunt. Belvert doesn't seem to take any offense to the taunt that Hi-Test hurls his way. "It's true, my buildings do tend to break easily. It's not because I'm not good at my job. I just get paid more to ensure that certain points aren't built using proper materials. Kickbacks from certain people have made me rich." He nods to Olin and thinks for a moment. "I'll let you know. Let me get some print paper and I'll draw some blueprints for that dock for you." Aimless heads out of the room. Olin raises his ghost-white eyebrows but nods in response. He stands up and looks over his dad's desk, trying to find paper that he hasn't muddied with his own boots. Looking up as Aimless leaves the room, he calls out, "I'll get you some blueprint paper!" Shaking his head, he looks over at Hi-Test. "I was mostly just being polite," he chuckles. Suddenly across the base an unusual alarm sounds. Olin jumps over to one of his dad's terminals, and frowns at what he sees. "Incoming flying vessel... and it looks like it's coming in from outer space!" Expressions of alarm and greed fight for control of his face, but at last all he can muster is, "You should check it out." For his own part, Olin heads for his airship to pursue his own interests in the situation. Hi-Test brings up a readout on his left wrist, frowning at what he sees. He quickly shifts into problem-solving mode, "Check it out... yes..." He starts walking away, muttering to himself about the potential scientific value of an incoming spacecraft.